Midnight Delirium
by Jub's In Black
Summary: O gosto do álcool misturado com o gosto de Bella era algo surreal, e Sirius duvidava que, algum dia, fosse beber algo que tivesse um gosto similar. [Oneshot][SB]


**Disclaimer** - Nenhum personagem me pertence, são todos da JK.

Fic vencedora do IX challenge s/b do 3v

* * *

**Midnight Delirium**

* * *

Sirius sentia saudades, e odiou admitir isso. Odiou com todas as suas forças cada momento em que pensava em Bellatrix, e em como ele estava sozinho. Levantou-se da cama e foi até a cozinha do pequeno apartamento alugado na periferia de Londres.

Que horas seriam? O silêncio era suficiente para que Sirius ouvisse o tique-taque do relógio da sala, o que raramente acontecia, devido à movimentação dos carros e pessoas na rua. Não podia ter passado das duas da madrugada. O apartamento ainda estava escuro, e a única fonte de claridade vinha dos postes de luz acesos na rua.

O relógio nunca pareceu tão barulhento. Sirius se irritava facilmente com pequenas coisas, e o barulho do ponteiro dos segundos começava a ecoar em sua mente, da mesma forma que acontecia quando Bellatrix tamborilava os dedos em qualquer superfície. Ela sempre teve esse hábito, e sempre soube que Sirius odiava aquilo.

Em um dos muitos jantares da família Black, Sirius lembrava, Bella foi colocada a seu lado. Não demorou muito, e ela começou a bater os dedos sobre a superfície da mesa. Suave o suficiente para que sua mãe não ouvisse, e irritante o suficiente para que Sirius não pudesse deixar de ouvir. Os olhos dele acompanhavam cada movimento dos dedos finos e compridos de Bella.

"Pare com isso", Sirius sussurrou. Os olhos da garota encontraram os dele, e Sirius percebeu que os lábios dela formavam um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso, à medida que ela tamborilava os dedos mais rapidamente. Ele não sabia se era o barulho que o incomodava, ou o sorriso cínico estampado no rosto da prima, mas Sirius não pensou duas vezes. Levou a mão rapidamente à mesa e, com força, prensou a mão de Bellatrix entre sua própria mão e a mesa, sem nenhum cuidado para não fazer barulho ou não machucar a mão dela. Nem se preocupou com o talher que caiu no chão, ou com o vinho que respingou na toalha de linho branco. Mesmo com todos os olhares voltados para ele, Sirius só conseguiu apreciar os lábios de Bellatrix se abrirem em protesto, e a sensação de ter sua mão comprimindo fortemente a mão dela.

-x-

Sirius estava morando naquele apartamento havia três semanas, e ainda sentia como se estivesse em um lugar desconhecido. Seus olhos correram pelos poucos armários da cozinha a procura de um copo. De um copo, e da Vodka que havia ganhado de James logo depois da mudança.

Com a garrafa na mão, Sirius foi até a sala. Não quis acender a luz, apenas abriu as cortinas, e o ambiente ficou mais claro. Tentou ignorar o barulho do relógio, e encheu o copo com a bebida. Ele observou o líquido escorrer pelo copo de vidro, e achou aquela cena estranhamente familiar.

Ele sempre gostou do álcool, e achava engraçado que uma bebida fria pudesse queimar por dentro. Bella também gostava. Durante as férias, Sirius contrabandeava bebidas importadas e caras que seu pai servia apenas em jantares formais, e as levava para o sótão do Largo Grimmauld. Bella ajudava levando os copos. Nem sabiam beber, e não era estranho que, depois de pouco tempo, estivessem tendo vertigens. Sirius ria sem motivos, e suas risadas eram abafadas pelas mãos de Bellatrix, que tentava fazê-lo parar de rir. Fazia isso sem perceber que ria mais, e mais alto que ele. Sirius gostava quando ela sorria e colocava as mãos sobre os lábios dele. E era daqueles momentos, quando Bella estava visivelmente bêbada, que Sirius se lembrava mais nitidamente.

Sirius levou o copo á boca e tomou um grande gole da bebida. Achou horrível. Aquilo definitivamente não tinha gosto de uma Vodka de qualidade. Completamente diferente da Vodka que ele e Bella bebiam escondidos. Não lembrava em nada o gosto que Sirius sentia quando encostava os seus lábios nos da prima, quando ela estava embriagada o suficiente para não impedi-lo. O gosto do álcool misturado com o gosto de Bella era algo surreal, e Sirius duvidava que, algum dia, fosse beber algo que tivesse um gosto similar.

Com o copo e a garrafa nas mãos, sentou-se no pequeno sofá da sala. Um sofá muito velho, mas ainda assim bem cuidado. Um único remendo em uma das almofadas. Sirius isempre/i puxava os fios que ficavam á mostra. Uma mania que deixava sua mãe louca, enquanto ainda morava com ela. Wallburga, se estivesse ali, diria, com toda a razão, que aquele sofá destoava do resto da sala. E Sirius concordaria. Não dava a mínima para decoração. Só se lembrava de uma ocasião em que um móvel chegou a realmente lhe interessar.

Bellatrix ficava inegavelmente linda quando vestia preto. E a expectativa de vê-la naquela noite era a única coisa que motivava Sirius a vestir uma roupa elegante e circular por entre a alta sociedade bruxa. Precisava obter informações para a Ordem, e naquele jantar oferecido por Lucius Malfoy, ele sabia, poderia descobrir algo útil. A mansão dos Malfoy parecia repelir o que Sirius chamaria de idecoração simples/i. Logo que entrou no salão, não viu mais nada que não fosse Bella, vestida de preto, sentada em um sofá vermelho. O contraste era perfeito. Podia-se acompanhar a linha que contornava o corpo da prima e destacava-o da superfície aveludada do sofá. Nunca um simples móvel havia chamado tanta atenção. Caminhou naquela direção e, antes que ela percebesse, Sirius já estava sentado ao lado da prima.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?", a pergunta foi direta.

"Você está absolutamente linda hoje, Bella", disse ele, pegando a mão dela entre as suas, e a beijando suavemente.

"Lucius sabe que você está aqui?", ela ainda parecia surpresa.

"E aquele seu noivo, como é mesmo o nome dele?", Sirius perguntou, "Ah, é, o _Rodolphus_, ele também veio?"

Bellatrix lançou um olhar de censura ao primo. Seus olhos voltaram-se levemente para um ponto qualquer atrás de Sirius, e ele percebeu. Virou-se e pôde distinguir a figura de Rodolphus Lestrange, aparentemente conversando com mais duas pessoas, as quais ele não reconheceu. Os cabelos castanhos estavam cortados de forma perfeitamente alinhada, e não parecia haver um fio fora do lugar. Tinha as pálpebras pesadas, exatamente como as de Bella.

Por algum motivo, Lestrange voltou os olhos lentamente para a direção em que eles estavam. Antes que seus olhares se encontrassem, duas pessoas pararam entre Sirius e ele. Não sabia dizer se fora sorte, ou não, mas sentiu-se aliviado por um instante. Ele teve a sensação de estar fazendo algo proibido, mais do que entrar em uma festa repleta de comensais e tentar obter informações sobre eles. Estar com Bella era um tanto quanto excitante.

"O que você veio fazer aqui, Sirius? Lucius não convidou você", disse, áspera.

"Eu soube que vocês vão se casar em outubro. Parabéns, prima"

"Não seja hipócrita, Sirius. O que você está planejando desta vez?"

"Eu sei que você é bem exigente, e que o Lestrange é rico, mas, mesmo que você escolha o _melhor_ marido, você sabe que não vai ser a mesma coisa", disse, tentando esconder o ressentimento em sua voz.

Dessa vez, Bella não disse nada. Sua expressão era indecifrável, mas, no fundo, Sirius sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Ele sabia que ela não se importava. O silêncio começava a incomodá-lo.

"Você pensa em mim quando está com ele?", perguntou, sincero.

Bella não respondeu de imediato. Seus olhos piscavam demoradamente. Ela o analisava, como se estivesse considerando uma proposta qualquer. Ele viu o canto direito dos lábios vermelhos dela formarem um sorriso. O mesmo sorriso cínico que desdenhava dele, e o feria mais do que ela podia imaginar. Tudo muito lentamente.

"E por que eu faria isso?"

Bella gostava de machucar as pessoas. Vendo o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto da prima, Sirius se levantou, sem dizer palavra. Precisava se concentrar na missão, precisava descobrir algo sobre os tais icomensais/i. Precisava de uma bebida bem forte.

-x-

Sirius esvaziou o copo rapidamente. E o encheu rapidamente. Que horas seriam? Ele notou que já não estava mais tão escuro quanto antes. Tentou ver as horas no relógio pendurado na parede, mas seus olhos não podiam mais distinguir os ponteiros, que agora se movimentavam de uma forma pouco sincronizada.

Pelo barulho do relógio, ele podia dizer que o tempo estava passando bem devagar. O que Sirius mais queria era que aqueles ponteiros girassem mais rápido. Tão rápido quanto o ponteiro do velocímetro de sua moto quando ele dirigia sem pensar em nada nem ninguém. Quando só o que ele queria era sentir o vento cortando seu rosto. Uma incrível sensação de liberdade.

Sirius costumava fazer isso. Dirigir sem destino e sem hora para voltar. Mas naquele dia, seu único destino era a mansão Black, e ele não teve medo de acelerar sua moto ao máximo. Não deu tempo de ver qual velocidade estava atingindo, mas sabia que era altíssima. Quase não sentiu o vento em seu rosto, nem a leve chuva que começava a cair em seus cabelos e em sua jaqueta. Só queria chegar até Bella o mais rápido possível.

Deixou a moto em frente ao enorme portão e entrou. A chuva estava mais forte agora. Passou correndo pelo jardim e parou em frente á porta. Parecia que tinha corrido quilômetros. Em poucos instantes, um elfo, muito contrariado, abriu a porta, como se Sirius estivesse sendo esperado. Lembrou-se de que também não era bem-vindo na mansão Black. Não esperou um convite para entrar, e andou até a sala de visitas. Seus sapatos estavam sujos de lama, mas não deu a menor importância para aquilo.

Correu os olhos pela sala, e notou que tudo estava igual. Os mesmos quadros, a mesma posição da poltrona, perto da lareira, os mesmos vasos. Virou-se e viu Bella, parada ao lado da porta. Ela não disse nada, apenas caminhou os poucos passos restantes até o sofá e sentou-se. Sirius fez o mesmo. Tirou do bolso da calça um maço de cigarros e uma pequena caixa de fósforos.

"Ainda fuma, prima?"

Sem esperar resposta, pegou um dos fósforos e o riscou, acendendo o cigarro. Tragou lentamente.

"Então?", perguntou, naquele tom entediado, que ele detestava.

"Eu preciso de um motivo para visitar a minha prima, agora?", disse, falsamente indignado. Levou o cigarro á boca e tragou mais uma vez. "Você vai se casar daqui a uns dias, e ocasiões como essa vão ser raras"

"Por que você está tão interessado no meu casamento, Sirius?", perguntou lentamente, "É ciúme? Não quer me perder, é isso?"

A verdade doía. E Bella sabia distinguir a verdade da mentira. Um dom que ele também possuía, mas não quando se tratava de Bellatrix. Ela era sempre um caso á parte.

Ela levantou-se e caminhou até o sofá em que Sirius estava sentado.

"Sabe qual é uma das coisas que eu admiro no Rodolphus?", perguntou, inclinando-se na direção do primo, "Ele sempre sabe dizer quando algo acabou"

Com seu sorriso desdenhoso, Bellatrix apenas observou Sirius, esperando uma resposta. Uma resposta que não sairia de sua boca tão cedo. Lançando um último olhar a ele, Bella virou-se e caminhou até a porta. Parou por um momento, antes de sair da sala.

"Acabou, Sirius".

-x-

A garrafa de Vodka estava quase vazia. Sirius encheu o último copo, e bebeu o líquido lentamente. Não ouvia o barulho do relógio, apenas o som irritante que Bella fazia ao tamborilar os dedos. Queria que o tempo passasse, e que os ponteiros girassem tão rápido quanto o ponteiro do velocímetro de sua moto.

O apartamento não estava tão escuro, e os postes de luz na rua já haviam sido apagados. Sirius sorveu o último gole da bebida. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, e ele sabia que precisava se deitar. Sentiu o copo escorregar de sua mão, mas não escutou o barulho do vidro se quebrando. E achou perfeitamente normal. Bella sempre quebrava um copo ou outro, e ele nunca ouvia. O que ele realmente ouvia era a risada dela, e suas tentativas de fazê-lo parar de rir, para não acordar os outros. Ele ouvia o ecoar do salto dos sapatos de Bella, quando ela deixava a sala, e ouvia o som da respiração lenta e pausada de Bella, quando ela estava dormindo. Ouvia Bella tamborilar os dedos na mesa de jantar, e dizer a ele, com um sorriso no rosto, que estava tudo acabado.

* * *

NA: Obrigada Telle, por ter feito essa capa maravilhosa! Um trecho ou outro inspirado no filme 'Estranhos Prazeres'.

Reviews, please!


End file.
